Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter and Quint family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to being the poorest of his generation. After his mother left when he was merely four years old, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Elliot was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, almost deeming him a Hatstall). He quickly became best friends with Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his education, Elliot also proved himself to be hard-working and orderly with an excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age in order to support himself. He held a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and prioritised his dream of becoming an Auror as means of future escape from his home. He was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a dedicated member of Dumbledore's Army and one-time member of Slug Club. However, Elliot was often painted in a light much less favourable to his cousins: he was impulsively drawn to trouble, and consistently looked down upon by other wizarding folk for his meager finances. His journey during adolescence was marked mainly by his goal of becoming an Auror, his struggles with poverty, and his battle with mental illness. He chose not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which led to him being institutionalised after an attempt on his own life. Later in life, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He also would occasionally deliver talks on health, helping to reform and revolutionise the way people thought about mental illness. In early adulthood, he married Jamie Jordan, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. While not a title he beared officially, he was considered something akin to a godfather of Claudia Cabdi. Biography Early life Elliot Barrett Potter was born on the 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Elliot's third year was a pivotal stage in his life that served to shape much of his future. Throughout the preceding summer, he had gone behind his father's back and sought employment at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Due to his age he was only assigned trivial tasks ranging from restocking shelves to without magic, despite proving himself capable of much more. However, unbeknownst to his employers, Elliot was also stealing spare goods from the shop, such as food for home and toys for his baby cousin. He always attempted to counterweigh what he stole by replacing it at a later date. The only other person who knew of this was Harvey Patterson, a Hufflepuff who would then be going into his sixth year; he occasionally lied on Elliot's behalf, which in turn heartened the younger boy. Elliot was disappointed to learn that Harvey had a girlfriend, but it seemed that his feelings were still reciprocated, as if was revealed that by the end of the summer the two had kissed several times. By the time he was at Hogwarts, Elliot was in high spirits: many professors confessed to seeing lots of potential in him as an Auror. Meanwhile, all of his romantic endeavours with Harvey had to be kept secret as Harvey still lacked the courage to break up with Helena. Conversely, Elliot was extremely put out by the continual advances of Aggie Dewkes. At this point, he first came out as gay to Ivory, after doubting that he could ever see Aggie in such a way. He was more reluctant in telling Don Roberto as Elliot feared his friend's Catholicism might prevent him from wanting to continue being friends. Ivory was nothing but accepting, but was less than impressed when she accidentally discovered his affair with Harvey, which she deemed unhealthy. *amy incident *aggie incident *chased around school, marauders map *apologises to amy, brothers called off *friends+family tormented *fight with jamie, takes blame, detention *gradually forgetting about harvey Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Elliot was a strong-hearted, street-smart and determined individual with a vision to be'' "better than the rest".'' Friends were familiar with his playful behaviour, dry wit and smug humour. He aimed to remain responsible and well-adjusted, seeking employment from a young age in order to help provide for his side of the family. However, he was also described as obstinate and difficult: he was very resolute in his decisions, paired with the unfortunate tendency to jump to conclusions. As his friends and family have noted, his headstrong nature often made him impervious to criticism. This set and ambitious way of his was what nearly lead to him being Sorted into Slytherin; he was goal-oriented, with an excellent work ethic that he applied generously to his dreams of becoming an Auror. He was often at his worst when aimless, as most of Elliot's decisions were borne from his will to find out who he truly was. Elliot admitted that he liked'' "having a purpose". '' Despite his desire for control, Elliot's reckless streak was often the crux of his problems. There was an impulsive quality to him that made him the Potter most likely to land himself in questionable situations; for example, he had no compunction in pilfering from his workplace, convincing himself that it was necessary to do so. He also seemed to be the most brazen among his best friends Don Roberto and Ivory, often taking risks and getting himself in trouble. Grady Jorkins even described him as'' "chaotic" and Marina Grisogono initially believed him to be ''"boisterous and unkempt". Though he was not popular during his time at Hogwarts, a good amount of his reputation revolved around his promiscuity. He had sex with many different people — some of whom were already in relationships and some of whom he hardly even spoke to at all — much to the chagrin of several others. Elliot was also known for his fight-or-flight mentality, a trait shared with his mother, which lead to him running away on two separate occasions. He himself acknowledged that he had a set of morals that might set him apart from other more righteous Gryffindors. One of Elliot's most prominent traits was his fierce protection over those who he loved, so far to the extent that he was likened to a "pitbull" when defending them. The closeness that he felt for his family and friends was great enough for him to behave angrily and even irrationally if any of them were harmed; for example, after Maisie Thorn attacked Ember Cauldwell, he no longer saw her as a friend but a "cold-blooded snake". Simply put, he was not one to let bygones be bygones. He was also considered impossibly persistent in matters he cared about, such as the mounting pressure he placed upon Jamie Jordan to come public with their relationship, despite being fully aware of his fears towards doing so. This was a flaw that he worked on trying to diminish. Magical abilities and skills Elliot was, at times, insecure about his abilities and skills — these fears were further exacerbated by his extended family, who he felt he had to match up to in order to be adequate. However, in the height of his confidence, Elliot proved himself a very talented wizard, challenging those older and more powerful than himself. His outstanding work ethic was fuelled by his ambitions to become an Auror; once he formed a goal, he dedicated himself to it fully. He mastered a wand made of willow, said to be an uncommon wood found in the hands of inhibited wizards with the greatest potential. His talents were certified by the positions he held within the school, joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater in his fourth year, and later being promoted to Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club in his sixth year. Elliot was also able to conjure a corporeal Stork Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': *'Healing magic': *'Duelling': *'Tactical thinking': *'Non-verbal magic': *'Quidditch': *'Physical combat': *'Household spells': *'Dark Arts': *'Sign language': *'Apparition': *'Love': Possessions * Willow wand: * Apir: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Children Elliot ultimately adopted four children with Jamie Jordan: Kalysta, Leo, Maggie and later Lucas. Amy Jordan , Elliot's former school bully and arch-rival turned sister-in-law]]Amy Jordan became Elliot's rival from virtually the moment they met. The two first met at their Sorting, at which Elliot first found her bubbly but narrow-minded. The prospect of friendship was on the table; however, Amy quickly changed her mind, resulting in an argument which created a tensity to remain throughout their schooling. Amy came from a wealthy blood-prejudiced family while Elliot remained unimpressed by her arrogant manner and the way she treated others. She was bitterly jealous of him getting better marks than her in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he quickly came to loathe the gang with which she associated, him being one of the main targets of their bullying in particular. Though he showed restraint to many of her taunts, he was still quick to anger if she involved anyone he cared about. In their third year, Elliot gave Amy a piece of confectionery that caused her to suffer an extreme allergic reaction and her skin to turn green. Humiliated, Amy set her brothers upon him for several weeks, and from then on the pair loathed and tried to one up each other whenever possible. The antagonism between them reached its pinnacle in their fifth year after Amy discovered the affair between Elliot and her brother, leading to a confrontation wherein Amy urged him to "just disappear". However, she appeared shocked the following summer when Elliot actually disappear, confessing that she had only told him to do so because she was afraid of how the repercussions of their relationship might affect Jamie. Knowing that Elliot might be in serious trouble made Amy feel unexpectedly guilty, so much so that she fell into a "panic-stricken state" ''when she saw Philip Potter in Diagon Alley. Jordan family Flume family Quint family Ivory Cauldwell , Elliot's third cousin, best friend, and one of the "strongest people" he knows]]Elliot and Ivory had not been close in childhood, but this changed upon them starting Hogwarts together: they became the best of friends, though Elliot strongly considered her a sister. Their friendship was first fortified when Elliot comforted her over being Sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor; after taking the time to get to know each other better, they quickly became inseparable. He defended her from criticism as, unlike many others, he found her blunt and quirky nature endearing. Along with Don Roberto, they formed an offbeat yet faithful trio. Their friendship was not one that required words, as they could communicate with sign language or merely simple looks. It is likely that the two first bonded over a mutual feeling of being overshadowed, with Ember and Lucky outshining them both in terms of admiration and popularity. Ivory was shown to be protective of Elliot, from slapping Amy Jordan for her foul behaviour to interceding Noah Hilliard's suspicions by stating that Elliot would never run away without good reason. She stood by him during all his conflicts with Lucky, even when his motives proved hypocritical. She was also the first to organise a search party to find Elliot during his disappearance. Elliot, in turn, was fiercely vigilant of Ivory despite her will for independence; he considered an insult to her character an evil offence, and once hit someone over the head with a book for making rude remarks about her impairment. He was also greatly supportive of her passions and joined S.P.A.D without hesitation after seeing her spirit for the cause. Ivory also displayed a deep understanding of Elliot's character, and often managed to attain an unusually good read on his thoughts and behaviour. She was the first person he came out to as gay, and she had already deduced that he was seeing Jamie Jordan before the two went public. They provided the other with support in stressing situations, such as when she was the first to comfort him during a psychotic episode (despite him having been close to brutally hurting her). In their sixth year Ivory proceeded to keep a close eye on Elliot, looking for symptoms that might link to mental illness. However, Ivory often chided Elliot for his secrecy and recklessness, a custom which lead their relationship to suffer in their sixth year when her practicality and his self-destructive streak began to clash. Even while ignoring each other, the two appeared mournful at the loss of a best friend, with Elliot warning Thomas Fletcher from hurting her and Ivory displaying vague jealousy at his newfound friendship with Amy Jordan. When the two finally reconciled it was a "massive weight" off of Elliot's shoulders. Though the two never had another major quarrel, they were forced to become more distant when Elliot dropped out — she had plans to go abroad while he feared holding her back. Ivory was in terrible distress when she caught wind of his suicide attempt, and felt inclined to go as far as to sneak out of Hogwarts in order to visit him. She also created a key-ring enchanted with a Protean Charm, an advanced form of magic, as a method of communication for times of crisis; Elliot was visibly moved by this gesture. It was shown that Elliot thought very highly of her intelligence and skill, praising her as one of the "strongest people" ''he had ever known. Ivory herself strongly valued their friendship, feeling that he empowered her to be brave. The two became close again and managed to sustain the strength of their bond into adulthood, with Ivory acting as a Maid of Honour at his wedding, and Elliot filling a godfather-like role for her stepdaughter Claudia. Coincedentally, the friendship between the sensible Claudia and Elliot's own audacious daughter Kalysta was very similar to their own. Elliot and his family would also remain avid supporters of Ivory and her advocacy work, implying that he still admired his best friend just as much as he had done back in their youth. James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Maisie Thorn Marina Grisogono Noah Hilliard Aggie Dewkes ]] In their earlier years at Hogwarts, Aggie Dewkes was drawn to Elliot's chivalry and developed a crush on him after he defended her from bullies. She always treated him cordially, constantly grew nervous in his presence, and was so infatuated that she even sent him dwarf-delivered gifts on Valentine's Day. This made Elliot extremely uncomfortable, as he did not return her feelings but still did not want to make her upset. Once they reached their third year, Aggie was advised by her friends to act more plainly upon her emotions. However, her advances still made Elliot feel uneasy, and he ultimately ended up shoving her off after she tried to kiss him, which lead to Aggie running away in tears. After this she began to avoid him entirely, likely as she was too mortified for them to look let alone talk to one other. Callum Cridden Thomas Fletcher Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Grady Jorkins Darrin Stearns Darien Irvine Sr. Etymology '''Elliot '''is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". The name Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Elliot's theme song was The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled the escapist, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Cameron Monaghan was initially used for Reilly Cauldwell, but this was changed upon Elliot's creation. * In European folklore and in the infamous treatise on witchcraft, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malleus_Maleficarum Malleus Maleficarum], a combination of red hair and bright green eyes was considered a mark of witchcraft, thus it is notable that Elliot possesses this exact colouring. Gallery IMG 2071.jpg|First year Elliot_01.jpg|Third year Elliot_03.jpg Elliot_08.jpg|Fourth year Elliot_07.jpg Elliot_04.jpg|Fifth year Elliot_7.jpg|Sixth year Elliot 05.jpg Elliotpic.jpg Elliot 02.jpg Elliot promo 01.jpg Elliot promo 02.jpg Elliot_06.jpg C6qhlmgW0AEk7Ac.jpg bi.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Elliot2.gif Elliot3.gif Image28.jpg Elliot1.jpg